


Gaming

by belikebeebo



Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Competitive much, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: Sara and Ava play a (not so) friendly video game together.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Gaming

“There. Saved your life. Again. You’re welcome,” Sara said triumphantly.

“Oh, come on! I totally had him! You just swooped in before I could even get close.”

“Nuh-uh, he was about to blow you into pieces. You would never have made it.”

Ava let out a frustrated grunt. Playing video games was a new pastime they had surprisingly found themselves enjoying occasionally, but it definitely brought out the competitive streak in both of them.

“Knowing your team, I’m sure I’ll be saving your life again for real, anyway,” Ava mumbled under her breath.

“Aw, was that another dig at us, Sharpe? I thought we were long past that.” 

“Just… play the damn game, okay?”

Sara just laughed before pressing a kiss to her grumbling girlfriend's cheek.

"Get ready to get your ass handed to you, babe," she smirked mischievously. "Again."


End file.
